direcliff_islefandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure Log
Sept 16th - (Kitchener) Dankor, Wrenn, Nwrenn, Artimis and Gustavos travel to Briskwater, there they assist the Trade Alliance with discovering just what the tunnel they found leads to. Sept 3rd - (Vaughn) Ram, Gonar, Hepitis, and Nag Answer the call of a local merchant, to see just what is going on in the basement Sept 1st - ''(Hamilton) Phardro, Po, Bodhi, and Lucious Traveled to investigate the Lizardman slave mines near the now destroyed village of Cove. '''August 10th - '(Hamilton) Phardro, Po, Bodhi, Lucious and Tally ''braved the seas the the lair of the troublesome harpies, upon resolving the issue with the horrible creatures, they made their way to Briskwater to inquire with the elves regarding their recent call for aid. '''August 5th - '(Kitchener) Artimis, Oswalt ('Skip'), Wrenn, Nwrenn, and Dankor traveled to the area of the recently discovered Lizardfolk village reputed to be responsible for some of the disappearances of residents. Along the way, they encountered a shambling mound that, unfortunately, killed Oswalt. Arriving near the lizardfolk village, they dispatched a lizardfolk guard and a couple of crocodiles; only to be faced with Izz'r the lizard wizard surrendering to them. He explained that he was unhappy with life among his own people and wanted to see the world. The group interrogated him, explained their mission, and invited him to join them. Understanding that the lizardfolk tribe was under pressure from more powerful forces to perform the kidnappings, they attempted to stealthily infiltrate the village and rescue the prisoners unnoticed to prevent unnecessary bloodshed; but the plan was foiled and a battle ensued nonetheless. The hard fought battle was won without further casualties to the group or the rescued residents. July 27th -''' (Hamilton) Jade, Nester and Boom explored the region north of Cove to discover the origin of the mysterious lights. There they encountered a large slave encampment run by Lizardfolk. With the human slaves used to mine something from the cliff-face. 'July 12th -' (Hamilton) Jade, Nester and Boom traveled to Bear Island in search of Dewey, a half-elf novice scribe for the Wilshire Brotherhood who had been researching an ancient artifact when he went missing. The trio (along with a couple of hired hands) set out in search of the scribe who had left suddenly in the night. While searching across the island the group encountered an owl bear and ogre before they were able to find the scribe's body. The team were able to return the artifact and the body of the deceased to the Brotherhood. '''July 8th - ''(Kitchener) Artimis, Gustavus, Oswalt ('Skip'), Wrenn, Nwrenn, and Dankor (the late Nordok's brother) return to the recently uncovered temple of Uwibhamie to clear out what's left of the complex that they hadn't managed to clear out on their previous expedition. Seemingly better prepared this time around; the group fought reasonably well in the encounters they were faced with - despite a couple of foibles. This time around, the group successfully cleared the remaining areas of the temple they hadn't gotten to before. The entire group survived the excursion; and significant treasure was recovered. '''June 29th - '(Hamilton) Nestor, Jade, and Boom delved into the Greywater Marsh to find the trail of missing townsfolk. While no townfolk were spotted, the trio (and their hired mercenary companions) encounted groups of Bullywogs as well as lizardfolk. While the group did not breach the line of the lizardfolks scout towers, they did manage to capture one, bringing the prisoner back to Clearwater for interrogation. June 24th - ''(Kitchener) Artimis, Gustavus, Oswalt ('Skip'), Wrenn, Nwrenn, and Nordok head to Clearwater to explore the recently uncovered temple of Uwibhamie. We are told that several other adventuring parties had recently attempted to clear the temple; but haven't been heard from since. Soon after entering the temple complex, it becomes clear that there has indeed been some activity. After dealing with a couple of swarms of bees and some kind of water wyrd (or kerosene elemental?) in truly comedic fashion, the group set about clearing the temple in a more intrepid and professional manner. In the end, the group fought well and managed to clear much of the temple; but significant injury was suffered. Fortunately, the group was well equipped with healing; though that healing came too late to save Nordok. '''June 23rd - '(Hamilton) Phardro, Po, Bodhi, Lucious and Tally ''returned to the ancient temple in New Hope. Determined to recover the companions and goods they lost on there last visit. Inside, Lucious came face to face with the re-animated corpse of her long lost brother Toobie. While efforts were made to avoid outright destruction of his undead brother, in the end, the party was forced to destroy their one-time friend and companion. Delving deeper inthe the temple, they discovered some of the temples secerets, as well defeating a might undead construct, built from the animated bones of thousands upon thousands of serpents. '''June 22th - '(Hamilton) Nestor, Jade, and Boom took a job in Clear Harbour from the East Water Trade Alliance. The job was looking for a missing prospector named Smitty and two scouts from the new Silver Mine Encampment near Briskwater Settlement. The group decided that they needed a bit more muscle so they hired Fundu Rockwill to help them. They then set out by boat to Briskwater Settlement. They found out that hyenas and gnolls have been spotted in the area. After finding out this information they proceeded north to the Silver Mine Encampment. Upon arrival, they met with a foreman who told them the missing men had been gone for three days. After putting Nestor the ranger's tracking skills to use. It's decided to first head north looking for the men. And after some time they come across some blood hawks circling some dead gnolls. After slaying the blood hawks and investigating the deceased because of the late time of day they decide to head up the trail and set camp for the night. The group continues tracking the missing party north in the morning till they come across some rocky cliffs and then a ravine with a human corpse at the bottom. While Checking out the corpse the party comes under attack by a pack of hyenas. After slaying the beasts they continue going on to the north till they find some cliffs and a pass. At the pass, they end up fighting a gnoll and some undead gnoll skeletons. Not long after that encounter, the party comes across another dead body being eaten by two hyenas and a group of gnolls attacking something in a small cave in the cliff face. After a long hard fight with some dangerous close calls, the party emerges victorious over the monsters. The group then finds the prospector Smitty hiding out in the cave. They escort him and the body's of the scouts back and receive their reward for the compleated job. The party also has become pretty good friends with Fundu, while out on this adventure. May''' 25th - ''(Hamilton) Phardro, Bodhi, Po, Lucious and Tally ''fearful to return to the temple in New Hope, the group stayed closer to home. Aiding the Kobolds once more, this time destroying the monstrous creature inhabiting their basement; the adventurers then set to solving the mystery of several thefts occuring around Clearwater's harbourfront. Clearing the ambassador 'Potter' of the crimes, they learned that the crimes were being commited by a local townswoman; transformed at night by and evil curse. Learning that the curse was placed as payment to a local sea hag for the safe return of the woman's kidnapped husband, the bold crew sailed out to the wreck of the sea hag to destroy her and her powerful minions. '''May 20th - ''(Kitchener) Mehan, Artimis, and Dezzarus embark on the quest to gain intel on the goblin faction(s) in the area. Caught by surprise and outnumbered, Dezzarus fell before being able to defend himself and Mehan perished soon after taking several lucky, but powerful hits from the enemy. Artimis bravely and cunningly survived by convincing the adversaries that he meant them no harm and actually wanted to join them. They brought him into their fold, wherein he endured their interrogations, hazing, and the like - all the while gathering intelligence on the group. When the time was right, he gathered his belongings - and some extras - and returned to Clear Harbour to complete the mission.'' May 4th - ''(Hamilton) Bohdi, and some new companions Po, Phardro, and Toobie ventured to the fledging hamlet of New Hope, where they endeavoured to uncover the secrets of an ancient temple discovered there. While they wer unable to confirm the temple was in-fact dedicated to Uwibami, it certainly carried a serpent/dragon motif. Several treasure were recovered from the temple, and remitted to the New Hope villagers, however in the end, the adventures retreated, leaving the fallen body of their companion Toobie Behind. '''Apr 29th - '(Kitchener) Mehan, Artimis, Dezzarus, and Mandred returned to Briskwater to once again attempt the Manticore hunt. They set out after resupplying, quickly making their way past the point where their previous foray had led them. They were attacked by a pack gnolls, which proved to be a fun diversion; but Mehan took the worst of the damage. They rested briefly then pressed ever onward. At one point, they explored a canyon/cave where Mehan was set upon by a Darkmantle. Mehan bravely breathed his own fiery breath weapon while his head was engulfed within the creature's squishy folds; but the damage dealt to the creature allowed the others to dispatch it quickly. From there, they turned to the other passage, ascending a number of ledges, until they reached a plateau area where three young manticores were nested. While battling the cubs, an adult returned to the lair to provide a greater challenge. After battle, two manticore cubs and the adult were dead. The group did manage to capture one cub alive. They chose to rest to recover some much needed vitality; but that rest was quickly interrupted by another adult manticore. After significant effort and damage, and Dezzarus once again being taken to within an inch of his life, the beast was felled. With live cub, and parts of the other beasts, the group returned to Briskwater; there, they received payment for fulfilling their contract to eliminate the manticore threat. In addition, they secured a trade agreement between Briskwater and the Clear Harbour Trade Alliance(?). Apr 27th - ''(Hamilton) Teepo, Myztyren, Bodhi, Zequial and Tally'' stepped up to assist the nearby Kobold settelment. After discovering that the upper tunnels had been overtaken by goblinoids, the band mobilized destroying several defense forces and reached the Hobgoblin leaders, freeing the Kobold warrens from dominion. Unfortunately The Cleric Zequial'' was felled by the elite stealth forces. Teepo and Myztyren survived the assult, but were turned to stone my a Baskilisk 'pet' kept by the invading force. The group also successfully removed the Devil that was entraped in the tunnels. '''Apr 14th - '(Hamilton) ''Teepo, Myztyren, Bodhi, Zequial, and Tally ventured into the Greywater swamp, in hopes of uncovering secrets and the towns missing citizens. '''Apr 2nd' - (Concord) Ram, Gonar, Hepitis and Nang investigated the missing farmers. After harassing a number of citizens, the party leaned that the 'Witch' living by the river was in fact a Yuanti spy who had been charming the local villagers. The witch and her snake pets were defeated and turned over to the authorities. Mar 20th - (Kitchener) Gustavis, Dezzarus, Mehan, Artimis, and Fezzik sailed to Briskwater to explore the rumors of a Manticore terrorizing that settlement. Prior to departing Clear Harbour, folks from the town (officials or merchants?) came to the group to request that they negotiate with Briskwater officials to allow a trade route through the settlement to be built; the group agreed to pursue this goal. Upon reaching Briskwater, the group was greeted by an elf who negotiated terms of payment with the group for their successful eradication of the Manticore. The group made preparations for the Manticore hunt and set bait (a sickly goat) to attract it. While waiting to spring the ambush on the Manticore, a pack of Hyenas showed up to investigate the goat situation. The hyenas caused considerable chaos but were dispatched just before the Manticore arrived. After an exciting, but unusual battle, the Manticore was badly injured and it fled. The party gave chase, tracking it's trail of blood to a cliffy area. It was in this area that the group was beset by a meazle, and a group of zombies. The foes were eventually dispatched; but the group had expended significant resources. They chose to return to the settlement to rest, heal, and resupply for their next journey toward's the Manticore's lair. Mar 16th - ''(Hamilton) Teepo, Myztyren, Bodhi, and Zequial were joined by the Tiefling Tally. After a breif journey to meet officials in New Sterling, the band returned to Clear Harbour and began an investigation deep into Greywater Marsh. '''Feb 16th - '(Hamilton) ''Teepo, Myztyren, Bodhi, and Zequial ventured forth discovering a small group of beach-side caves that they dubbed 'the Glory Holes'. Within they faced of against the bandits that had been plaguing the area. '''Feb 2nd' - (Ajax) Scabbos, Gonar, Hepitis and Droug went searching for the lost boy Antoni. Though they found Antoni, he was already dead. In the process they discovered the 'First Bastion' under the Clearing of Statues in Mirewood. Jan 23rd - (Kitchener) Mehan, Dezzarus, Zansifier, and Artimis re-entered the kobold warrens, continuing their quest to eliminate the threat of attacks on local fishermen. The group explored a significant portion of the kobold warrens; and were eventually led to the kobold king. The kobold king explained that they were beholden to a powerful kobold shaman that directed their actions/behavior. The kobold king explained that they only attacked the fishermen for fish, since they did not know how to fish as well as the local humans. The party brokered a deal with the kobold king to cease the attacks in exchange for a promise to eliminate the shaman, and to arrange a trade deal for the kobolds to receive fishing training in exchange for pottery goods. The party subsequently made good on their promise to eliminate the shaman, thus freeing the kobold clan to live more peacefully in the area. Dec 5th - (Kitchener) Mehan, Dezzarus, Zansifier, Artimis, Gustavis bravely entered the kobold warrens. Nov. 17th - (Hamilton) Bodhi, Toresh, Alwyn, Mehan, Lazurus, and Splint all braved the Greywater Marsh.